Thrax's Death
by Torrentum
Summary: After seeing her brother die, Lexi plans on killing Ozzie with her bare hands...not to metion take over all of Frank.
1. Thrax's Death

Tharx's Death

Disclamer: BlahBlahBlah...Everyone u know belongs to the W.B.... Lexi is mine so don't touch!!! --Oh and the fist bit of the story is right from the movie so...yah..its not mine ether..

* * *

"AHH!" Osmosis Jones Screamed as he flew towards a giant pool of liquid, clinged to the cloth of a virus' coat. With a tiny splash they both hit the pool hard. Osmosis Jones stammered to straighten up, realizing the liquid was think enough to stand on. A giant roar of frustration made Osmosis spin wildly around. "You just don't know when to quite, do ya Jones?" The virus spat, only then to notice his hand was still frozen for the ice blast of a so called 'Cold Pill'. Osmosis seized the chance and threw a punch into the virus' face.

Shaine's Brain

"There's something going on out there!" exclaimed the mayor of Shaine as he turned on the optical fee. A red "brain cell" was taking a phone call when she saw the fight going on outside on the eye. "Oh Thrax!" she exclaimed quietly as the "cell" dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hands. Racing for her Vm she whispered,"For the love of Shaine, Thrax, what have you gotten your self into?"

Shaine's Eye

Thrax had thrown the final hit which sent Osmosis flying and the Ice covering his hand had smashed to pieces. He smiled to himself as Thrax ran his eyes over and over his deadly finger. "You know what, Jones, if you want this chain so bad, Big daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it," He cackled as he rapped the DNA bead Chain around Osmosis' neck. Osmosis gasped for air and chocked hard, "Looks good on you, Jones. You where it well!" Thrax laughed walking over to the edge,"It seems a shame you had to come all this way from home just to die!" Just then Shaine's eyelid came down for a blink and threw the two apart.

The Brain Steam

The Red "cell" just jumped onto her Vm when the eyelid shut. "Oh lemme get there in time," she said to herself putting on the throttle and letting the wings spread. The Vm lifted from the ground and sped off towards the ear.

Shaine's eye

Osmosis was just thrown towards an eyelash and Thrax was nowhere to be seen. He coughed again and pulled the DNA chain from his neck, rubbing it. When he realized he had the chain Osmosis laughed,"Ha! Who's the germinator now?" He exclaimed. Then a snapping sound made him jerk his head around. The eyelash was falling off! In fact the whole row of the bottom eyelashes were falling off. Osmosis banged on the 'lash. It was hallow. "It's a falsey." he said to himself. Then a cry of triumphant made him scream and spin onto his back. Thrax came flying down and stabbed his deadly finger nail, which was glowing red hot, into Osmosis. "Can you feel the heat Jones?" Thrax laughed," Ha-ha. To bad you wont be here to see me break my record, when I take down Franks pretty little girl." "THRAX DON'T DO IT!!" yelled a voice from a hovering motorbike, Thrax glanced around and ignored the voice, keeping his attention on Osmosis. "She ain't goin' down!" exclaimed Osmosis. "Huh?" said Thrax quickly, looking down to where his claw was, It was stuck in the eyelash! "You are!" said Osmosis happily. "What?!" said Thrax, stunned trying to pull his hand from the fake 'lash. "THRAX!" screamed the voice again. Osmosis had just split apart and gotten back together when the second last piece of glue ripped off.

Thrax screamed. "NO!" he said reaching out to Osmosis but he was too far off. The the last piece of glue ripped and Osmosis jumped, grabbing hold of the dab of glue still hanging onto Shaine's skin. "Thrax!" screamed the voice again and again. Pressing the throttle she went down into a nosedive. Osmosis Jones stared as she went down." Who is that?" he said. Thrax fell further and further down down down. The Vm rider reached out her had trying to grabbed his. But she was to late. Thrax had his hand free but he fell into a bowl of Alcohol and The other figure who followed him down crashed onto the table beside the jar. Thrax tried to get out of the jar but was killed off slowly. He raised his claw one last time calling out a name, Lexi.


	2. The sting

Tharx's Death

Part 2

Disclamer: AGAIN with the disclamer?? sigh Everyone u know isnt mine...execpt for Lexi. :P

Medical Table

The Vm rider opened her eyes slowly. She glanced over her shoulder to she her motorbike trashed. The"cell" slowly moved over to the front and scraped her long, deadly finger along the flame and the bike rejoined itself. She groaned putting her head in her hand. She slowly looked up to see the jar of Alcohol. "No," she whispered and moved over to the glass. On the 'lash there was a small piece of black fabric. It slipped into the liquid and disappeared with a pop. "No," she whispered again banging on the glass,"On mothers death bed, Thrax, I swear to you and to evry other El Muerte Rojo out there, I will avenge your death." With that she jumped onto the Vm and sped off towards Frank.

FPD

"Hey Ozzie!" "Good to see ya, Jones!" "You can fight crime on my side any time, bro!" Said the many happy voices of FPD the day after Osmosis had been rewarded. "Yo, it was nothin'!" said Ozzie," After all I couldn't of done it without Drix!" Drix wasn't there at the moment but Ozzie praised him anyway. Just as that moment Drix walked in.

"Yo, Ozzie!" came the voice at the cell from the reception desk," A letter was sent to ya!" What you mean, 'Snail Mail?" Questioned Osmosis. "The one and the only." The cell said handing it to Osmosis. He eagerly ripped it open and pulled his hand away quickly. "What is it Ozzie?" asked Drix. "That thing is boling hot, man!" Ozzie said. After a minute or two he picked it back up and read quietly to Drix and his self. It read in very neat lettering:

Osmosis Jones, Meet me behind the Celebermain Hall at 2 pm Monday. Don't dress like you always do and leave Drix behind.

"Leave me behind!?" exclaimed Drix,"Who sent this anyway?" "You know," replied Ozzie,"I don't know, the only clue we have is the heat.

Celebermain Hall: 2:00 Monday

Ozzie leaned up ageist the wall reading the letter over and over. It was exactly 2 o'clock and the note writer was no where to be seen. "I knew this was a setup!" whispered Osmosis Jones to himself. Just as he was about to leave someone grabbed him from behind. "You Osmosis Jones," the voice hissed. "Who wants to know?" asked Ozzie coolly shaking the hand off of him. The Voice just held on tighter and a glowing red finger was held up to his neck. "Oh, spit!"he exclaimed, "Are you-?" "Lemme answer your question first, Who wants to know, eh? Well I'll tell you who wants to know buddy," The voice said quickly, throwing Ozzie to ground. Osmosis pulled out his gun a flashlight shining the light where the figure had been. The "cell" who had held him, or should we now say, Virus, was gone.

FPD: 2:30

Drix came bounding over to Ozzie who was lumped over and had a sad expression on his face. "So, Ozzie," began Drix,"Who sent the note? Who was it?" Osmosis looked up and pulled him into his office. "Drix," he began,"I don't know, but I have a good hunch." "Who ,Jones, who?" "Thrax" "--But, Ozzie-isn't-Thrax-dead?" "That's what I thought, until I saw the finger." Drix's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open.

Ingrown Toenail: 2:35

The virus was pacing back and forth in an old burnt up garage mumbling something to herself. There was two or three germs sitting down watching her pace back and forth. "Lexi, I-"began one of the germs but the virus had grabbed his at the collar pulling him off the ground placing her deadly nail toward his face. "WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE?" she screamed,"NOBODY CALLS ME LEXI! ONLY THRAX COULD DO THAT! UNDERSTAND!" The germs nodded and whimpered. Lexi made a snotty face and threw him to the ground, slipping her deadly hand into her jacket. She pulled it out slowly to revile a DNA bead chain. many of the beads gleamed and throbbed in her hand, "Never thought I had to use you again." She said,"You see this?" Lexi held up the chain for all of then to see, "There's only one more spot to fill and I plain on using it for Frank." The germs eyes were glued onto the Chain. Thrax didn't even have that many! Lexi began to swing the chain around her hand, speaking softly,"Ð±Osmosis Jones debe pagar! Ð±El no puede hablar a mÑ 


	3. Growing

Thrax's Death

Part 4

It had been a week since Ozzie had seen any sine of who he thought was Thrax. Meanwhile Lexi evil plan was growing bigger and bigger that hardly any germs where being thrown in jail. One day....

Ozzie's apartment

Drix was pacing back and forth thinking hard about the disapperence of all the germs when Osmosis walked in. "Good your back!"exclaimed Drix, "Any luck at the police Department?" "You kiddin' me?" said Ozzie,"There's only two germs in the whole place! Where could they have gone?" "Something in the paper will give you the answer," said Drix quietly handing Ozzie the newspaper. Osmosis grabbed it eagerly and read the front page. A giant picture of the Vault, where they keep all the guns, ect., of the evil virus's FPD caught. They headline read: "VAULT BROKEN INTO!" "We've gotta get down there!" said Ozzie grabbing Drix's hand.

Outside Ozzie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Leah's number. "Hey baby did you read the front page?" asked Ozzie. Leah replied,"Yes! I did! I wonder what got into the vault? I mean it's so heavily guarded!" "Drix and I are about to find out!" said Ozzie jumping into his car. " 'K baby just be careful!"said Leah before hanging up.

The Vault

Ozzie stopped his car in front of the vault 20 minutes later. "What the-?" he began but Drix stopped him in his tracks. Where the guardes had usually stood was up in flames and the Vault's door was swinging off its hinges. Ozzie walked over to examine the area, wile Drix put the fire out. The look was bubbling and sputtering metal over the ground. Jones silently walked into the vault to see the storage areas. Most things like Thrax's DNA bead chain was keep there. The door to that swung open too. "DRIX!" cried Ozzie from inside the vault,"DRIX COME HERE!" The cold pill came running in and gasped at the sight of the open door. "We better tell the Chief!" he said ,"I didn't believe you at first but now..." "I just don't see how he could of came back!"said Jones,"I mean I saw him fall into the Alcohol-" "We better go," said Drix slowing walking out with Osmosis following quickly behind. Osmosis jumped into his car and turned on his cell to phone Leah, not noticing the dark figures moving slowly away.

The Shoulder

Lexi looked out the window of the apartment her fellow germs had scrapped up. She held onto Thrax's DNA chain very tightly and swung her own around her deadly finger. Then two germs came walking in," Hey boss!" said the yellow germ,"We almost have every single germ in the whole body!" "Really?" said Lexi smoothly, a smile crossing her face. "Ya,"said the other germ,"and to think Thrax didn't even have this much germs!" Lexi's eyes opened wider and tears stung her eyes, but the germ's just keep on talking. "I know!" agreed the yellow germ,"When he came to my old boss, He never agreed things like Lexi-" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" screamed Lexi spinning around and grabbing the yellow germ by the shoulders,"Ah-er-ah-" stammered the germ. Lexi put Thrax's DNA bead chain in her pocket and her own on the opposite hand as the germ stammered on. She lay her long claw like finger nail in between his eyes and squeezed his shoulder hard. The germ winched and fell to the ground, crying in pain. "Let me make one thing, very, very clear to you,"she said swinging the long fingernail in his face,"To you am boss. To Thrax I am Lexi,GOT IT?" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled the germ close to her face. The germ nodded and she released him. "Oh yes and you,"she said pointing to the other germ,"Don't ever, EVER, say bad things about Thrax, clear?" The germ backed away nodding. "Good," she said softly," I think I need to pay Jones another visit! Let him understand I mean business."


End file.
